


[Podfic] Patterned Like by Charli J

by fire_juggler



Series: Midwinter Snowflakes [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chicago Blackhawks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patterned Like by Charli J read aloud.</p><p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Patrick's not so rudely awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Patterned Like by Charli J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



> Recorded for knight_tracer, who makes me feel like a genuine visual artist when I make covers for her. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to Charli J for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/patterned_like.mp3)

## Length:

00:15:40 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/patterned_like-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 15.5 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/patterned_like-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 8.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
